Homestuck: Act 6 Intermission 5
|start = |end = Unknown |length = Unknown |previous = Act 6 Act 5 |next = Unknown }} Act 6 Intermission 5 of Homestuck is a part of Act 6 and the current act. It does not yet have a known title. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * The act opens with a view of year three on the meteor. Karkat pesters Dave on what appears to be a wrist-mounted crab-shaped communication device. * After getting no response from Dave, Karkat continues talking and says that they have a problem: the B2 Skaia is visible, indicating that they will be arriving there in the next few hours, and they still aren't ready to face what awaits them in the new session, let alone stop the meteor. He then turns his attention to Terezi, who is lying on the floor asleep, pantsless, and clutching a bottle of Faygo. * Dave answers Karkat who tells him they need to hold an intervention, with Dave mistaking it as being for Rose's alleged alcoholism. Karkat corrects him, explaining how they need to have a talk about Terezi's relationship with Gamzee, but Dave believes Terezi should be free to make her own choices. They continue to discuss about how Dave ended up breaking up with Terezi and how Gamzee eventually became more distant and eventually ended his moirallegiance with Karkat. Karkat begins to wonder what will happen to them all when everything is over and if he and Dave will continue to be friends and how John and Jade will feel about him. Dave reassures Karkat about their friendship and claims that John and Jade would likely want to be friends with him. Terezi begins to awaken. * Karkat wakes up Terezi with one of Gamzee's horns. In the cherub session, Caliborn asks Andrew Hussie to give him more information about the game. He has unlocked several new planets and acquired some new minions with numbered, color-coded hats. Hussie advises him to give his new leprechauns henchmen mobster names. On LOMAX, the battleship lies next to the ruins of Jake's house. * Jaspersprite and Nannasprite begin exploring around the battleship as Davesprite attempts to wake up John. Davesprite decides to let John sleep while wondering to himself where Jade went, suspecting her of getting away from him, Davesprite continues talking about how no one deserves to have to deal with himself and continuing his belief he isn't as good as the "real" Dave. He continues to wonder about John's ring but decides he should have asked earlier and decides to leave John a note before flying off to be alone. * In the cherub session, Caliborn has unlocked more leprechauns gnomes minions and complains to Hussie about how useless their powers are. Hussie tells him that he has to use their various powers together to make them more useful. Meanwhile, John is still asleep. * Out in the Furthest Ring, the cracks created by have begun to encircle the Green Sun. * John is seen looking at the destruction from within a dream bubble. Aranea, Meenah, Tavros, Vriska, Aradia, and Sollux are nearby on a pirate ship bearing Mindfang's symbol, and they call John over. * Vriska greets John and informs him of the progress of her treasure hunt. has taken their bait and pursued them across the Ring, but they have learned that the treasure was very close to their starting location and have traveled in a circle to get there. John greets the rest of Vriska's crew and is introduced to Aradia and Sollux, who have been recruited by Vriska because their powers will be useful once she has the treasure. Sollux explains his unique status and bemoans the fact that his corpse is sharing a sprite with Eridan. He and Vriska get into an argument over whether doomed timeline ghosts should be treated as real people or mere copies of their alpha timeline equivalents. * Vriska reveals that several thousand ghosts are in ships slightly ahead of theirs, drawing 's fire in order to fill out the maps. She is accomplishing this feat by mind controlling some of them, with Aranea's help, while the rest are simply drawn to the controlled group. Aranea and Vriska have bonded really well, and Meenah laments that while she does like Feferi, her royal blood induces murderous urges directed at anyone sharing her blood color. Under his breath, John says that " ". * Tavros overhears the comment and tries to call John out. Aranea remarks that all species would invariably seem alien to each other (while implying that there are more species throughout paradox space apart from humans, trolls, and cherubs). This reminds her that she was in the middle of telling a story about the cherubs, and she decides to start over while the others display varying degrees of vexation. * Aranea begins telling the story of the cherubs, focusing on one in particular: an adult female with a benevolent personality. The female cherub has predominated over her brother and now searches for an adult male to mate with. She follows the "scent" of a notably violent male who leaves a trail of death and destruction in his wake and eventually locates him near a black hole, where they will begin the violent duel that serves as their mating ritual. The winner will claim the other's territory as their own, while the loser must retreat and give birth to the new child. (The canon fan trolls make their cameo appearance in this update, appearing on one page and then immediately dying on the next.) * The cherubs meet, turn into giant serpents, and begin their duel. After several sweeps of combat, the female cherub proves victorious and fertilizes the male. He leaves to locate a dead planet suitable for depositing his egg and finds far future Earth, where he leaves the egg and then vanishes back into paradox space (possibly to lay more eggs on other dead planets). From this egg, Calliope and Caliborn will be born. Gamzee finds the egg and Aranea changes the story's focus to its villain, Caliborn. * As Feferi and Nepeta's ghosts return to the afterlife and begin donning pirate costumes, Meenah attempts to leave to use the bathroom, so Aranea decides to wait until she returns so everyone can hear the tale in its entirety. John briefly comments on the strangeness of ghosts having to pee and asks Aranea to continue the story. She decides to instead have a brief intermission to allow her listeners to process the new revelations. Meenah complains because this means that Aranea will just tell another story-within-a-story, but allows it once Aranea calls the intermission an "interfishin". * While Meenah uses the bathroom, the other trolls produce musical instruments and begin playing " ". Meenah returns and informs them that Sollux has fallen down the stairs, then goes below deck again when she notices what the others are doing. * Aranea continues the story, noting how cherub hatching and raising works. She notes that the difficult task of raising this creature was undertaken by multiple acolytes as we see visuals of Gamzee doing so alongside the text. He uses an extra codpiece as a cherub diaper. * The cherubs are left chained inside their room, and their story jumps ahead to Caliborn's entry and his meeting with Yaldabaoth. Caliborn is offered The Choice: he can either take the martyr's path by dying, with the promise that his sacrifice will let him later contribute to the end of a great evil, or he can take the conqueror's path and attempt to take over and destroy multiple planets. Once this is done, he will unlock his true land and have one final challenge - face Yaldabaoth in combat and win. If Caliborn succeeds, he will be given unconditional immortality and unlimited power to destroy anything he wants. * After Caliborn chooses to take the path of the conqueror, Skaia turns into a solid sphere and explodes, scattering fifteen new planets across the Medium. The leftover Skaian matter turns into a black hole that sucks up three of the planets (specifically the seventh, eleventh and fourteenth planets), leaving only twelve for Caliborn to conquer. He begins his quest: on each planet, he must crush all resistance and defeat the powerful underling that rules the world, then retrieve a bomb inside the planet's core and use the force from the bomb's detonation to push the subjugated world into the black hole. He has to skip the eighth planet initially, returning to destroy it after he has sunk the others. After sinking his eighth planet, his original dead planet becomes his true land, where he and his minions must prepare to face Yaldabaoth. * Aranea begins to talk about the leprechauns, the species that are members of. John is confused by the sudden addition of leprechauns to the story, but Aranea is fascinated by the species and launches into a lengthy discussion of the leprechaun romance system, which uses nine "charms" instead of four quadrants. The lecture is fortunately cut off by Vriska before Aranea can begin talking about how leprechauns reproduce. * Vriska tells Aranea how much she has helped her get in touch with her inner storyteller, and proceeds to hug her. However, Vriska and Meenah silently make a series of disparaging gestures and high-five behind Aranea's back. Aranea scowls at the insincerity. * On the meteor, a surprised Karkat notices that Terezi is no longer blind. * Terezi reveals to Karkat that Aranea healed her eyes nearly one year earlier, but she immediately regretted the decision and has been hiding it from the others. She even considered re-blinding herself, but decided not to because it wouldn't be the same. Karkat says that he knows about Terezi and Gamzee's kismesissitude and she expresses a desire to end the relationship, as it has given her nothing but severe self-loathing and an addiction to Faygo. Specifically, she wants to end it herself, as she would feel pathetic if Gamzee ditched her. She and Dave then criticize Karkat for sitting backwards in a chair throughout the entire conversation, causing him to throw a tantrum. * Dave and Karkat continue arguing over the chair, with Dave accusing Karkat of being a communist for stealing public furniture for his own use. Karkat returns the topic of conversation to Terezi's issues, noting how many of her problems seem to be rooted in a lack of self-esteem. She says that she won't be very useful during the battle against Jack, and when Karkat brings up her Mind powers she dismisses them as merely giving her the illusion of controlling fate. She brings up Vriska's death and how she still feels guilty about killing her, even if doing so really was demanded by paradox space. The speaker crab suddenly latches onto her toe and Dave denies having any control over it. * Caliborn has conquered the 6th planet, gaining and . On the eighth planet (which is confirmed not to provide a minion), Caliborn speaks at length with and decides he is highly intelligent and to give him important duties later on. Meanwhile, tries to get in a star-heart-horseshoe relationship with Caliborn while Lil Seb tries to get into a heart-clover relationship with . * The circle of cracks in paradox space around the Green Sun is completed, and the pirate crew arrives at their destination: an island with a green skull-shaped cave entrance. * As Vriska's crew enters the cave, John asks Aradia if she believes Vriska's methods are ethical. She says that in her opinion, the morally questionable acts are necessary for stopping , an action she views as cosmic housekeeping rather than the defeat of an evil force. John asks what she hopes to get out of the conflict and is disturbed to learn that she wants to see " ". * John runs over to the others as Aranea begins to tell one last tale before they reach the treasure. She tells of two rings, the Rings of Life and Void, which look identical but possess different powers and origins. The Ring of Void has the power to let its wearer "vanish into the void" (indicating that it is the same ring Roxy used to escape from prison), while the Ring of Life is capable of bringing any ghost that wears it back to life. Before Aranea can retell a fable about the rings, Vriska realizes that the Ring of Life is the ring Hussie used when he proposed to her. * Vriska lets out an enraged scream while two Cronus ghosts under her mind control "slampora" into each other. * Vriska reveals that she knew John and Tavros were fighting over the ring Hussie attempted to give her, and demands Tavros tell her where it is. After Tavros reveals he doesn't know, Vriska demands that after recovering the weapon, Tavros lead her back to the location where he lost the ring. He refuses, saying that Vriska's meanness has made him reconsider helping her, and flies away. Sollux, not wanting to be upstaged by Tavros in terms of confidence, decides that helping Vriska was a mistake, and also leaves with Feferi and Nepeta in tow. * John reveals that he is in possession of the ring, but says that as its owner he must choose the most responsible way to use it, even if that means not giving it to Vriska. He decides that it's time for him to wake up and tells Vriska that while they can still be friends, after observing her actions and the other trolls' reactions to them he is concerned that she may too dangerous to resurrect. Vriska is upset and angry but tells John to stay a bit longer so he can see what the treasure is. * Vriska points to the treasure's location - a flaming X at the bottom of a cliff - and explains its backstory: once found a weapon he could only use once and proceeded to do so. The weapon could then only be used one more time, to defeat him, so he hid it away inside the Furthest Ring. Vriska justifies leading the ghosts to their death by arguing that their continued existence was the only obstacle preventing the treasure from being found, and that the horrorterrors probably intended to use them as bait anyway, and once she uses the weapon and ends 's threat forever, her actions will be vindicated after they lead to a reality where universes are no longer threatened with annihilation. She also tries to explain that she's only ever tried to do what was right, in the only way she knew how: " " She jumps down to the X. * On the meteor, Rose sits in the middle of Can Town with a book while Kanaya watches her silently. * Kanaya attempts to tell Rose that the meteor is about to arrive in the new session, but the heavily intoxicated Rose says that she is busy serving as the Mayor's assistant and documenting the layout of Can Town so that it can be taken apart and rebuilt on the new planet they will create. She rambles about their "duty" as the last members of their species to keep democracy alive while an annoyed Kanaya rolls her eyes. * Kanaya is furious because Rose had promised that she would be sober when the meteor arrived in the session. She says that Rose is the smartest one on the meteor and her intelligence is greatly needed, but her addiction has resulted in her neglecting her responsibilities; as a result, they have made no progress on finding a way to make a new matriorb and the auspisticism she started with Gamzee and Terezi fell apart. Rose acknowledges the criticism but asks Kanaya to help document Can Town; enraged, Kanaya kicks over some of the cans and Rose mourns the destroyed "Bubbles Von Salamancer Memorial Library". * Rose worriedly asks if Kanaya will break up with her. Kanaya frustratedly shouts "NO". * Caliborn talks to Hussie yet again as he prepares to conquer the 12th planet. Hussie is angry that Caliborn keeps demanding spoilers but proceeds to give him information on , , and . Caliborn doesn't understand why he needs to be his tailor, saying that he will wear his suspenders for the rest of his life. Hussie tells him to hurry up and conquer the planet, accidentally revealing that the next minion is named . The various members of appear to be in many complex relationships. * Kurloz picks up Vriska's discarded pirate overcoat. * Vriska and her crew walk down a Yaldabaoth-shaped path. Meenah quietly tells John to come over to her. * Meenah says that, now that she knows that John has the Ring of Life, it is inevitable that she will one day steal it from him, resurrect herself and enslave everyone in the real world. However, she doesn't actually want to do any of that because she would miss her friends too much. She begins to cry while mentioning all the things she likes about Aranea and Vriska, then grabs John and shakes him until he promises to never let her get the ring. Meenah hugs him and thanks him. Trivia *Each of Caliborn's appearances in this intermission are treated as their own intermissions within the intermission; his first appearance is , his second is , his third is , and his fourth is . As they have only lasted for one page each, they are probably intended to be as meaningless and absurd as the "Act Act Acts" from Act 6 Act 5, especially since they lack the end/beginning of act/intermission curtains. *After Jade appeared without John in A6A5, there was a joke among the fandom that John would turn up after everything had happened with Starbucks wondering what happened, a parody of the meme "showing up 15 minutes late with Starbucks". When John first appeared in the intermission a cup of Starbucks was located on the table next to him, and it was in fact the 16th page of the intermission, thus making him "15 pages late". *Until Vriska interrupts her, Aranea's segments of cherub exposition consist of eight pages per update. *The star-heart-horseshoe relationship in Act 6 Intermission 5 Intermission 3 is a reference to the safe code in Problem Sleuth. *The update which took place on Easter Sunday of 2013 (Act 6 Intermission 5 Intermission 4) included the line " ", finding eggs being a reference to the holiday.